


Spidey's new world

by Bigou



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thunderbolts (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, English ISN'T the author's birth language, English ISN'T the author's main language, F/M, english isn't the author's first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: Just a stupid idea that came to me.Please, understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks.
Relationships: Melissa Gold/Peter Parker, Unlikely Relationship - Relationship
Collections: Web of Worlds





	Spidey's new world

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, no the Songbird and Spider-man of this world are NOT supposed to be their Earth-616 versions.

It all started during the "incursion", when the different earths of the multiverse collided with each others. Most inhabitants of the destroyed worlds died with them, but two of them somehow weren't. Their name was Melissa Joan Gold and Peter Benjamin Parker, but you probably know them best as their alter-egos, Songbird and Spider-man.

Lost in the void left by the destruction of their worlds and many more, they were able to see everything about the other. The void didn't permit any secret.

Melissa saw how Spider-man felt responsible for the death of his uncle Ben, the man that was a father to him, how it made him the hero he was. But she also saw how he forgot that his biggest responsibility was his own well-being.

Peter for his part saw how crapy was Melissa's childhood, to the point she eventually became the super-powered thief Screaming-Mimi, not knowing any better. After the death of her first love David Angar, alias "Angar the Screamer", a crook with powers similar to hers, she cried so much and for so long she damaged her vocal cords. That's when Baron Helmut Zemo proposed to heal her, as long as she accepted to join the latest incarnation of his "Masters of Evil" in their latest and greatest scheme: Masquerade as heroes to better take over the world.

Long story short: Melissa and some of her co-conspirators discovered they liked life as heroes better than as criminals and foiled Zemo's plans. While she still did prison for her involvement, she returned to the hero life once she had served her sentence.

It took a long time, but eventually they discovered Peter's Spider-sense let him identify what the different pieces of worlds floating around them correspond to, and that Melissa could manipulate them. They wouldn't be able to rebuild their homes as they had been, not only because they didn't know everything about said worlds, but also because it was physically impossible to put the pieces as they once were. To had even more complexity, said pieces could indifferently come from the past, the present or one of the numerous possible futures of any destroyed world.

It took them millennia to build a complete world that wouldn't crumble, especially since they didn't plan on becoming gods. Melissa was unable to erase the criminal part of her past, an Peter was unable to undo the death of his uncle.

During their long time working together they learned to know and appreciate each others, feelings slowly growing between the two of them, and it did influence how they rebuild the world. It was time for them to become part of the new world, which would make them forget they're the one who made it. They kissed for what felt like the last time, even trough they would still find each others once they were part of the world again.

* * *

Peter Parker woke up in the arms of his sumptuous wife.

Life had changed a lot for the web-head in the past few years. His break-up with M-J, an unexpected team-up with Songbird and her rag-tag group of ex-criminals turned super-heroes while searching one of their own and the friendship it started with some of them, being there for Melissa when Abe relapsed back to his criminal ways, the time spent together slowly turning their friendship into more…

And then came the superhuman Civil War, where he first sided with Tony Stark and publicly revealed that Peter Parker and Spider-man were one and the same, but it soon caused super-villains to attack peoples he knew, making Songbird and him switch side. It also caused the public to start changing its opinion of the superhuman census law. Then he learned of the concentration camp-styled prison facilities "42" in the Negative Zone, which was the last straw for Peter and Melissa, who both made public statement (via YouTube) on the subject and how made them switch side.

It took S.H.I.E.L.D. almost killing aunt May (and Melissa saving her), to finally have the law abrogated and the rebelling heroes pardoned. But life would never be as it used to be for May Parker and her nephew now that everyone knew who was behind the mask of Spider-man. It didn't stop Peter from going back to studying, using his work on his web-fluid and web-shooters to obtain a doctorate before founding Parker Industries, which rapidly became the biggest rival to Stark Industries. All that while still finding time for heroics as Spider-man. Heck, he even found time to marry Melissa!


End file.
